Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) is a wireless data communication technology used in many wireless communications. While OFDM offers a number of performance advantages, such communication links are vulnerable to interference and fading in the presence of significant Doppler shifts. As mobile communication devices, such as mobile TV receivers, are implemented in motor vehicles and aircraft, the challenges to signal reception posed by significant Doppler spread are expected to become a common design challenge.